


Maybe Time Really Does Heal

by eye_of_the_storm



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Future, Future Fic, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Korosensei - Freeform, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Korosensei's Death (Assassination Classroom), Reunions, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eye_of_the_storm/pseuds/eye_of_the_storm
Summary: 3 years after Koro-sensei's death, a small group of students get together in a building on a mountain. In typical Class 3E fashion, they spend most of their time teasing each other and gossiping.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Nakamura Rio, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211





	Maybe Time Really Does Heal

Dust particles drifted through the air, the light streaming in from the window casting shadows on the polished floor. The wind blew outside the building, trees swaying and leaves fluttering. A blanket of soft noise seemed to cover the whole mountain, sounds of nature providing soothing background noise. There was a contented feeling hanging in the air, as if this place was a secluded paradise where all worries could be forgotten.

The peaceful silence was interrupted by the loud thud of a boy’s head hitting the floor and the laughter from his companions. From his spot next to the boy, Karma nudged the blue-haired boy. “Nagisa, you lose enough brain cells dealing with me, please don’t lose any more from a stupid concussion.” 

Nagisa lifted his head from where it had hit the floor to glare at the redhead, propping his chin up on one hand. “Why are we even talking about romantic stuff anyway? We have much more important things we could talk about.” 

“You just don’t want to talk about your little crush.” Karma snickered and Nagisa punched him lightly in the side.

“I think,” Hayami spoke up from where she was leaning against Chiba. “You’re just enjoying our distress.” Nagisa raised his eyebrow and Karma shrugged. From his perch on the other side of the circle, Maehara whined.

“It’s not fair that Karma won’t participate. We’re sharing our romantic stuff, but he refuses.” The blonde pouted.

“C’mon Karma, we know you have some juicy gossip! We can all see.” Okajima wiggled his eyebrows and Kataoka elbowed him in the stomach.

“Maybe he just doesn’t feel comfortable?” Isogai spoke up from where he was sitting, arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist.

“He’s clearly comfortable.” Maehara huffed, leaning closer to Isogai, who tightened his hold on the blonde. “He’s basically flaunting the fact that he’s in a relationship but won’t tell us who it is.” 

Karma grinned, the bright light reflecting off his gleaming canines. He shifted, purposefully tilting his head and letting his shirt slide lower to show off the marks littering his neck and collarbones. Blinking innocently, he pouted at Maehara. “Whatever do you mean?”

“You heathen.” Maehara hissed at him, the teasing smile never leaving Karma’s face. “You know exactly what I mean, you’re all marked up. Has someone finally tamed the wild Karma?”

“You’re covered in marks too,” Karma pointed out, the blonde’s face going red, glancing at Isogai. Kataoka snickered as Isogai nervously scratched the back of his neck. Karma continued, pointedly glaring at Maehara. “I haven’t been tamed by someone, as a matter of fact, I did the taming.”

Nagisa snorted. “Yeah right. Your neck says otherwise. Besides, I know who it is and I’ve seen you two. He’s definitely tamed you.” Karma squawked, offended.

“Hey, no fair!” Sugino spoke up from his spot on Nagisa’s other side, crossing his arms. “How come Nagisa gets to know who he is and we don’t?”

“Best friend privileges,” the redhead snarks. “Rio knows too. Luckily for me, she’s off in England.” 

“I can always call her.” Nagisa held up his phone.

“Don’t you dare!” Karma yelped and Sugino laughed. Karma narrowed his eyes at the baseball player and Sugino stuck his tongue out at Karma. Nagisa just sighed from his spot in between the two boys. 

“Both of you are children. Karma you’ve had your fun and I know you want to tell them who it is, so do it or I will.” The blue-haired boy leveled Karma with a glare, and Karma huffed.

“At least make them guess though.” Karma pouted, Chiba chuckling quietly.

“Too easy,” Nagisa smirked. “To be honest I don’t know how they haven’t figured it out yet. I can’t imagine anyone else being able to master the Great Karma and make you into the lovesick puppy you are around him.” 

Karma glared at him. “I am not a lovesick puppy.”

“You literally do whatever he asks you to.”

“Within reason.”

“He held your hand and you melted.”

“He looked cute.”

“He kissed you on the cheek and you squeaked and went bright red.” Nagisa fired back, and Karma could tell he would lose this fight.

“Whatever. He’s still the only person I submit to, so don’t go thinking I’m a domesticated animal or anything, I’m as wild as ever.” He grinned, and everyone in the room rolled their eyes, Hayami letting out an amused snort. Nagisa opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by Maehara.

“Holy shit is it Asano Jr?”

“His name isn’t Asano Jr,” Karma made a face at the blonde. “Asano isn’t even his name anymore, he cut ties with the ex-principal, including legally changing his name.”

“Wait then what’s his name now? Where does he live? When did he-” Sugino leaned forward, hitting Karma with a barrage of questions. Karma cut him off, flailing his hands.

“One question at a time, jeez, slow down.” Karma huffed, and the baseball player backed off slightly, still leaning forward.

“Where does he live now?” Sugino started with the question he was dying to have answered, mind full of different possibilities and wanting to know if he was right. The rest of the group also looked much more invested in where the conversation had gone, Chiba and Hayami scooting closer, Okajima’s eyes riveted on Karma.

Karma raised an eyebrow, flicking Okajima’s forehead. The other boy yelped, shifting backward so he wasn’t within Karma’s reach. The redhead turned back to the group at large before speaking. “He lives in my house. It’s huge and empty anyways, we have plenty of spare rooms.”

“Not that he uses one,” Nagisa muttered, earning an elbow to the side from a blushing redhead.

“What can I say?” Karma shrugged. “He’s a surprisingly good cuddler, and it’s really cute how he’s decided clinging to me like a koala is the best way to help the fact that he’s touch starved.” Karma had a small smile on his face as he spoke, eyes lighting up with joy when he thought about the other boy. Maehara let out an “aww” and Karma sent him a death glare.

“What’s his name now, so we don’t keep calling him Asano Jr?” Isogai smiled, and Karma swore he needed sunglasses to protect his eyes from the blinding light. Leave it to Isogai to make sure he was polite and called him by the correct name. Karma shrugged.

“Lately he could care less about formality and insists people use his first name, which is Gakushuu.”

“Probably because he’s embarrassed to use his last name and be seen with any connection with you.” Nagisa snickered when Karma elbowed him in the side once again.

“Then why did he change it to that if he didn’t want people to know?” Karma shot back.

“I’m still not convinced there wasn’t some blackmailing involved.” Nagisa grinned at the mock offense on Karma’s face. The redhead just huffed and continued his explanation. 

“It’s not like he hides it, he just tells people to call him Gakushuu. But if you’re intent on formalities and want to call him by his last name, you can call him Akabane.” There was a moment of silence, then Karma smirked as the group erupted into chaos.

“What do you mean?”

“This is a joke right?”

“It has to be a joke, there’s no way.”

“Nope, it’s not a joke.” Karma held up his hand, grinning at his friend’s varying reactions to the silver band on his finger.

“How did we not notice?” Maehara wailed, throwing his hands up in exasperation and nearly hitting Isogai. 

Isogai, ever the prince, simply smiled and told Karma he was happy for him, and if Gakushuu broke his heart he would personally slit his throat. Ok, maybe he wasn’t so prince-like after all.

“Guys!” Nagisa raised his voice and the group slowly quieted down. “Karma is being an ass and letting your imaginations run wild. This,” he grabbed Karma’s hand and held it up, pointing at the ring. “Is a promise ring. They’re not married or engaged. Gakushuu just changed his name to avoid being connected to his father and they agreed on using Karma’s last name because of the symbolism, and because if his dad goes looking for him he’d probably lose his mind over his son having the same last name as Karma.” The blue-haired boy dropped Karma’s hand, smiling at the group. They all nodded in understanding, Kataoka snorting at the last part and muttering a quiet “serves him right”.

“Damn Nagisa, thanks for ruining my fun.” Karma crossed his arms and sulked, but the slight smile on his face assured Nagisa he wasn’t actually mad. 

“You’re an asshole.” Maehara grinned at the redhead, who grinned back. Chiba just snorted.

“We’ve known that for a while, are you just now figuring it out?” The black-haired boy smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. His fringe still hung in front of his eyes, but it was noticeably shorter. Despite the accusation, Karma found himself smiling, proud of his friend for finding his self-confidence.

“Now that we’re done prying into my life,” Karma started, turning his eyes towards Maehara, the amber glinting mischievously. Maehara paled, knowing what was coming. “I noticed you haven’t moved the whole time we’ve been here. When we showed up you were sitting there, and you look like you’re in pain. It’s almost as if you’re having trouble standing due to pain in your hips and legs.” Maehara gulped and Karma cackled. “Isogai, care to explain?”

The duo flushed bright red, the group’s laughter spilling out of the classroom at the top of the mountain.

_Yes,_ Karma thought, looking at the delighted faces of his friends before turning to look at the teacher’s desk behind him and smiling sadly. _This is a nice way to spend his birthday._

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've edited something i've written and honestly 0/10 would not recommend, it was painful. anyways this was completely self indulgent and i did not mean for it to get sad at the end but it just kinda happened and i went with it


End file.
